


The Day Olly Almost Lost Faith in Emre

by yearsandyearstop22



Category: Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Emolly, Hints of Emolly, M/M, Years and Years, but i was hoping it was better, did anyone like meteorite, emre turkmen - Freeform, i did a bit, i really can't come up with stories, its a good movie, just watch Talluah, meteorite, mikey goldsworthy - Freeform, not really but for me it did, olly alexander - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, the baby crying was inspired by the movie Talluah, you lucky i didn't bombard you with an entirely romantic story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearsandyearstop22/pseuds/yearsandyearstop22
Summary: Cheesy title. Even cheesier story. Emre and Olly were supposed to have a mini dinner party for just the two of them. Olly was going to teach Emre how to bake a cake. Emre is late. He picks up a random girl. And more random things ensues. Will Olly ever speak to Emre again? Well based on the title i guess, but you'll see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, short story that's trying too hard to be cute. I hope you all like it, though. It's also a bit of a role reversal in here because Emre's usually rude and Olly is usually nice, but I dunno, I like it this way.

    Olly wasn't upset that Emre was late to his little last minute dinner/ teaching a grown man to cook party, just disappointed. Emre had sworn on anything and everything that he'd be there and he would at least try to get the things he was told to get but it was already 7:50, almost an hour after the time Olly had told him to come. So while Olly scrolled through his Instagram feed, Emre was at home, watching t.v and fiddling with his synths. This poor guy had totally forgotten about his dearest friend and it still hadn't crossed his mind. When he got up to get something to drink, he glanced on a small piece of paper on the refrigerator. He slammed his cup down on his countertop after he read the small incentive that just said to be there at Olly's by 7:00 pm. He slammed his hand on his forehead and quickly grabbed his coat and phone, then hurried out to get in his car.  
As he sat in the car he suddenly thought about all the things he had to bring: some flour, eggs, milk, and sugar. They were making a cake and it was Emre's job to get the supplies. Once again, Emre resorted to hurting himself for his forgetfulness. He quickly drove up to his nearest pound store and grabbed a quite suspicious looking four pack of eggs, a half liter of milk, and he couldn't find the flour. He spotted the sugar in his frantic barrage on the aisles. He grabbed it, then zoomed to the checkout station and paid for the items. The kind cashier smiled at Emre as he stood there, panting and distraught. "And how was your shopping experience today sir?" she said as she still smiled at him with a quite unnerving smile. "Fine," he said breathlessly, then slammed the pounds on the counter. He snatched the bags, then sped to his car.  
    He drove down the streets just hoping that Olly wouldn't be too mad. As he waited at one stoplight he tapped impatiently on his steering wheel. "C'mon," he grumbled as he glared at the stoplight as it still stood on red. Suddenly there was a tap on his window. He looked over and saw a young mom and a small baby in her arms. She signaled him to pull over. He glared at her for a second, then the stoplight, then at the baby, then he sighed and pulled over  
     The woman smiled as she stood at the curb. "Thank you so much, sir. Can you do me a favor please?" she practically pleaded in her tone. "What?" he growled loudly. The baby started bawling and Emre shook his head in regret. "I'm sorry! " he said trying to talk over the baby's crying. "No, no. It's alright sir. Can we just get a ride down a couple blocks? I think there're some good sleeping spots there," She said, raising her voice, while gently rocking the baby which was still crying. "Uh sure," Emre said. He looked at the woman's physique and it looked like she was in desperate need of a meal. Her baby's face was now a bright red making Emre concerned. "Ma'am, maybe instead of sitting on the side of the road, I could take you to my friend's house. I'm just on the way and I doubt he'd mind. "Emre said, scratching the back of his neck. The lady had a shocked expression on her face and she quickly shook her head. "No, I just wouldn't want to intrude." "I insist."  
   So Emre drove on to Olly's house, with only a few eggs, some milk, no flour, sugar, and two extra guests that weren't invited. Emre caught a few glances of the woman in the backseat who was now breastfeeding her child. She caught his eye and blushed a little. "I hope you don't mind," she said, quickly covering herself. Emre coughed, slightly annoyed, but still shook his head anyway. "No, that's okay." he forced his mouth to say. "Emma." the lady said randomly. "Pardon me? Is that your name." Emre asked looking at her through his an interior rearview mirror. He honestly felt so stupid for letting a girl into his car and not even asking for her name. "Yes, it is, and yours?" She asked. "Emre," he mumbled as he thought about what exactly he just got himself into.  
    They finally got to Olly's house and it appeared the lights were out. He cursed, told the lady to stay in the car, and quickly ran up to Olly's stoop. He peered in his window and saw that Olly was watching a movie and he sighed in relief. He banged on his window which surprised Olly who looked over frightened. He mouthed something that was probably just him cursing at Emre and quickly got up to the door. He opened and put a hand on his hip.  
     Emre laughed awkwardly and waved at Olly. "You're an hour and 30 minutes late Em. I was counting on you to come." He said glaring at the man. "I'm sorry but I got someone in the car and she really needs help," Emre said gesturing to the car. Olly's expression quickly changed to concern. "Is she hurt? If so, we need to get her to a hospital or something!" Olly exclaimed. "No, she's fine in the physical sense... It just looks like she's hungry and she's got a baby." Olly threw his arms in the air then punched Emre in the shoulder. "What was that for Olly!" Emre exclaimed. "Why the heck did you bring her here? You could've... well I dunno, I guess take her to a shelter or something. I can't take her in Emre! You were only supposed to bring cake ingredients!" Olly shouted. "Yeah about that... I didn't get the flour." Olly practically pushed Emre off his stoop and Emre caught himself, though just before he fell to the ground. "Okay, okay. I've made a mistake... well many, but that's beside the point. Can we just give her a meal and then I'll take her back to my house. Deal?" Emre said, standing on the last step now. Olly looked at Emre for a bit, thinking, then finally agreed.  
    So Emre and Olly ditched the cake idea and decided to make spaghetti. They all sat down and ate at Olly's small dinner table in the corner of the kitchen. Olly stared at the lady while she slurped her spaghetti loudly. She held the baby in her lap and fed it some of the noodles in which half of them fell to the floor. Olly glared at the mess that was starting at the lady's side of the table. He cleared his throat and the lady looked up. "Oh sorry." was all she said. Olly shook his head, grabbed his plate of spaghetti and went into the living room. Emre and the lady looked at each other. All Emre gave her was a half shrug, then looked back at Olly with remorse. Olly rolled his eyes at Emre from the couch in the living room, then directed his eyes back at the t.v.

    When dinner was over, Emre cleaned his plate (and then the lady's) then walked slowly over to the couch where Olly was still on. He was still pouting as he watched the same Spanish novella he always does. Emre came over and plopped down on the couch next to him. He looked back at the lady who was cleaning up her baby, then back at Olly with a sigh. "Sorry," he muttered. Olly didn't respond as he continued watching the show he barely understood. "The mom has cancer," Emre said, eyeing the t.v. "I know," Olly lied, still not looking at Emre. "Yeah? Since when do you speak Spanish?" "I've been picking it up," Olly lied again. Emre said a few phrases in Spanish quickly, which made Olly blink then he turned his head towards Emre. "What?" was all he could say. Emre chuckled, then put an arm around Olly's shoulders. He pulled him in and started narrating, what he could, of the novella. They did that for quite some time until the lady  let out a loud "aww" as she was rocking the baby to sleep. "M'am... could you please...um.." "LEAVE!" Olly interrupted, as he looked at her from the couch. The lady pressed her hand to her chest with a shocked expression, then gathered her things and opened the door. "Sorry miss, there's a local..." She slammed the door loudly in the middle of Emre's sentence. Olly still had a pretty mad expression on his face, but as he noticed Emre was staring at him, he burst out laughing. "Tonight was odd," he said after laughing for what felt like ten minutes. "Yes, it was," Emre said, pulling Olly in closer. 

    Olly and Emre continued to watch the novella a bit more until it neared 1:00 am and Emre realized he had an event to go to the next day. Olly understood and untangled himself out of Emre's arms he was just wrapped in. As Emre stood at the door waiting for Olly to see him off, Olly quickly put some of the leftover spaghetti into a small Tupperware container and hurried back to the door. He handed the Tupperware to Emre in which Emre took with a surprised look on his face. "Why Olls? I totally failed you today." Emre said. "I know, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve leftover spaghet," Olly chuckled. Emre smiled and embraced Olly. "See ya' when I see ya' Olls," Emre said as he started making his way down the steps. "You too Emre," Olly said as held onto the door, raking through his curly brown hair. He then shut the door once he saw Emre drive off, then plopped on the couch and continued the marathon of the Spanish novella.   
     


End file.
